


What Do You Become Then

by R_H_Felidae_Athena



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: F/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 05:54:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,787
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184203
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/R_H_Felidae_Athena/pseuds/R_H_Felidae_Athena
Summary: When you find that one person who connects you to the world, you become someone different... someone better. When that person is taken from you... what do you become then?当你找到你在这个世界上的羁绊，你就变了，变得更好了，而当这个人从你身边被夺走，那你又会变得怎样？——《疑犯追踪》





	What Do You Become Then

**Author's Note:**

> 《伤疤》番外
> 
> FUCK THE WHOLE“I love her like a sister and she feels the same way about me.”THING.   
> There are JUST HARRY AND HERMIONE.

[前篇：《伤疤》](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12184134)

 

“把这些犯人带到地牢里去，格雷伯克。”  
　　  
“等一下，”贝拉特里克斯尖声说道，“除了……除了这个泥巴种。”

哈利的心脏猛地一沉。他的瞳孔狠狠地一收缩，绿色的眼睛闪耀着真真切切地怒火。

“不许叫她泥巴种！”哈利咆哮道。  
　　  
没有人费心理他。哈利只听见格雷伯克满意地哼了一声。  
　　  
“不！”罗恩大叫道，“可以留下我，留下我！”  
　　  
贝拉特里克斯一拳砸在他的脸上，击打声在屋里回响。  
　　  
一波巨大的绝望与恐惧涌了上来，紧紧地包裹着哈利。

“如果她在审讯中死了，下一个就是你。”贝拉特里克斯说，“在我的黑名单上，泥巴种下面就是纯血统叛徒。格雷伯克，把他们带下去，看牢了。但是别动他们——暂时。”  
　　  
贝拉特里克斯把格雷伯克的魔杖扔给了他，然后从袍子底下掏出一把银色的小刀，把赫敏与其他犯人割开，揪着头发把她拉到屋子中央。格雷伯克则押着其他的犯人慢慢走向另一道门，进入了一条黑暗的过道。他的魔杖举在前面，发出一股无形的、不可抗拒的力量。  
　　  
“她审讯完了之后，会把那小妞儿分一点给我吗？”格雷伯克轻声哼道，一边顺着走廊驱赶着他们，“我说我会吃上一两口的，你说呢，红毛？”

哈利可以感觉到罗恩在发抖。

他不会让这一切发生的。哈利绝望地想着，绞尽脑汁地思考着，怎样才能逃出这里，救出赫敏。伤疤的刺痛已经无关紧要了。他们被押着走过一段极陡的楼梯，仍然背靠背地绑着，随时都有可能失足摔断脖子。底下是一扇沉重的门。格雷伯克用魔杖轻轻一敲，打开了门，把他们推进了一个潮湿发霉的房间，里面一片漆黑。牢门重重关上引起的回声还没有完全消失，正上方就传来了一声恐怖的、拖长了的尖叫。

哈利的心脏被击中了，他张大嘴，却无法发出声音。他以为他的心脏停止跳动了，然而他的心脏正以飞快的速度和大脑一起急速的运转着。他们需要一个计划。

一个计划。计划……赫敏要是在的话，她会怎么说呢？

“赫敏！”罗恩吼道，拼命扭动想挣开把他们捆在一起的绳索，拽得哈利趔趔趄趄，“赫敏！”  
　　  
“安静！”哈利说，“别出声，罗恩，我们需要想个办法——”  
　　  
“赫敏！赫敏！”  
　　  
“我们需要一个计划，别喊了——得把绳子解开——”

专心，哈利。赫敏的声音以她一贯严厉且专横的口气在他的脑海里回荡。

你身上还有什么可以帮助你脱身的东西吗？那个声音问道。

身旁罗恩和卢娜的声音都已经无关紧要了——

皮口袋。哈利绝望地想着，绝望到冷静。我身上唯一没被搜走的就是脖子上挂着的皮口袋。皮口袋里还有——还有一根断了的魔杖，一个旧飞贼，一个——一破镜子的碎片。

惨兮兮的魔杖并不能帮他们脱离险境……旧飞贼也不见得有什么用……那面镜子……

那双蓝色的眼睛……邓布利多的眼睛……救过他一命的人的眼睛……

楼上的赫敏又在尖叫了，他们听见贝拉特里克斯也在尖叫，但听不清她在说什么，因为罗恩又喊了起来：“赫敏！赫敏！”

锈钉子刺进了手腕，哈利感觉到鲜血顺着手蜿蜒滑落，哈利烦躁地对罗恩大吼起来：“闭嘴，罗恩！我比你更在意赫敏！“

“冷静下来让卢娜好快点给我们松绑，我们才能逃出去救赫敏！”

哈利同时尽量放松，让卢娜更方便割断绳子。罗恩看样子像被打了一拳一样，张了张嘴，最终安静了下来。

“我的口袋里，熄灯器！”

有了一个个小光球，卢娜很快帮他们从绳子的捆绑中挣脱出来。罗恩刚从绳子里挣出，就绕着囚室疯狂的绕着圈，一边绝望地寻找着出口，一边大喊着赫敏的名字。

哈利一被松开，他就打开了皮口袋----此时几件事情同时发生了：

赫敏尖叫起来：“我们没有偷----那是我们捡的！”声音比任何一次都有痛苦，绝望；

贝拉特里克斯凶狠地大喊道：“你们还拿了什么？告诉我！”声音里却有可见的恐慌。

伏地魔看着那个一脸轻蔑笑容的老头，暴怒席卷全身，哈利的伤疤随之剧痛无比，头疼得几欲炸裂----

“钻心剜骨！”

这句咒语和赫敏惨烈的尖叫唤醒了哈利。

哈利的愤怒像火山一样爆发了。他强迫自己把思绪拉回到现实中，对着镜子，看着那双锐利的蓝眼睛，不顾一切地小声说道：“救救我们，拜托了!我们在马尔福庄园的地牢里！”

那双蓝眼睛眨了一下，消失了。同时，赫敏新的一波饱含痛苦的尖叫又撞入哈利的鼓膜。血液一下一下冲击着哈利的心脏，他几乎可以感到他的勇气正在一点一点地消亡----

啪。

一声爆响，小精灵多比出现在他们之间。他拍打着耳朵，身子打着哆嗦，显然对回到旧主人家感到害怕。

哈利急切地问多比是否可以把他们带走。他的声音像遥远空谷里的鸟鸣一般飘渺。

他强硬地逼走了卢娜和迪安，因为他没法保证在救出赫敏的同时还保证那么多人一起安全地幻影移形。

万一他们没法救下赫敏……哈利坚决地，狠狠地摇了摇头。这是不可能的。他不会让这发生。

随着多比和卢娜，迪安，奥利凡德离去的爆响，被叫下来查看情况的虫尾巴打开了牢门。

砰。

一声沉重的闷响，哈利一拳打晕了虫尾巴并顺手接住飞起的魔杖，罗恩则及时接住了倒下的躯体，轻轻地把他放在地上并差强人意地模仿虫尾巴呼哧呼哧的声音回答卢修斯・马尔福的问题。

来不及了。哈利刺痛的伤疤无时无刻都在提醒着哈利。于是他带头冲出了地牢，

在门厅的阴影处，哈利看见了站在大厅中央的贝拉特里克斯，挟持着赫敏，站在不远处看着贝拉特里克斯的一脸阴郁的马尔福一家，瘫倒在离他很近的地板上的拉环。

哈利在思考怎么样才能把赫敏还有拉环一起救出来……还要拖延时间等到多比来才能幻影移行……

“……很好，我们可以除掉这个泥巴种了。格雷伯克，你可以带走这个女孩了。”贝拉特里克斯一边召唤伏地魔，一边漫不经心地说道。

罗恩大吼一声冲了上去，哈利来不及阻止他，因为他的伤疤痛得炸裂开来，就像要把他的脑袋撕裂一般的疼痛。哈利感到伏地魔的暴怒与不甘席卷全身。他还感受到了食死徒的召唤，伏地魔很生气，要是他们没有抓住哈利波特……他狠狠地一挥魔杖，绿色的光芒的狭窄的牢房里蹦跳----老人瘦削的身体从破床上摔了下去……

罗恩怒吼着解除了贝拉特里克斯的魔杖，“放开她！”

于是哈利强撑着拉离伏地魔的思想，忍着剧痛跑向罗恩，正好接住了高高飞起的魔杖。

哈利把伏地魔带来的暴怒延续到战斗上，因为他们居然----居然敢对赫敏使用钻心咒。

    当你找到你在这个世界上的羁绊，你就变了，变得更好了，而当这个人从你身边被夺走，那你又会变得怎样？

自危险的戈德里克山谷一行之后，哈利就意识到了，赫敏是他最深的羁绊。正是因为有赫敏，才能把他从伏地魔的思想中拽离出来。

无论是一起欢笑嬉闹，还是一起出生入死，他们都不曾分离。他在那段被魂器控制而昏迷的时间里看到幻想里被他杀死的赫敏，还有毁掉魂器时里德尔让他看见他对赫敏的爱欲，都让哈利刻骨铭心地感受到，她是他爱的人，他不允许任何人伤害他。

他不能失去她。

震惊的狼人和马尔福一家转过身来，面对哈利们拔出了魔杖。卢修斯・马尔福刚转过身就被哈利强大的昏迷咒击昏了。

因为怒火，哈利的咒语显得比以往任何时候都更加具有威力。卢修斯被咒语击得飞向了火炉。

接着哈利先发制人地捆住了那个对赫敏垂涎欲滴的狼人。他还额外加多了个石化咒语。这样万一待会儿多比的接应出了什么问题，他们也不用担心一张乱咬的狼嘴了。

哈利和罗恩现在正分别和纳茜莎和德拉科・马尔福决斗。双方的魔杖里不停地喷出一道道光束，把墙壁和地毯都烫焦了。

哈利咬着牙齿，极其冷静地发射着咒语----

他的防御无懈可击，他很快就能击败纳西莎马尔福，然后他就要面对贝拉特里克斯・莱斯特兰奇，和她决斗，让她尝尝哈利・波特愤怒的钻心咒，让她为杀死天狼星、折磨赫敏付出代价----

“放下你们的魔杖！”贝拉特里克斯大喊道。哈利看见赫敏被她挟持着，赫敏的咽喉架着把冰冷的刀刃。

罗恩呆若木鸡地停下了，毫无反应。他的嘴唇颤抖着，却什么也没法做。

“快放下！要不我就让你们看看她的血有多脏！”贝拉特里克斯的眼睛都红了，她丧心病狂地大吼着。她的手腕用力，哈利眼睁睁地看着那柄银亮的匕首在赫敏袒露的，脆弱的，纤细的脖颈划开了一道血痕。鲜血缓缓地从伤口渗出，在赫敏白皙的脖颈上留下一道刺目的猩红色。

当赫敏被从他的身边夺走，而她成为威胁他的工具，他又该怎么办？

哈利飞速地丢下魔杖：“好好好！”他的大脑一片空白。他不知道怎么办。接着罗恩像是活过来了一样，学着哈利也丢下了魔杖。

“德拉科，捡起他们的魔杖！”贝拉特里克斯叫道。

哈利的两眼发黑，不仅仅是因为他看到伏地魔正飞向一个幻影移形点，更因为他失去了魔杖，失去了赫敏。

这时，一阵奇异的摩擦声吸引了包括哈利在内的所有人的注意。

每一个人都朝着声音发出的地方向上看去。

华丽的枝形水晶灯轻轻地抖了抖。

一瞬间，哈利的思维回来了。

吱吱呀呀的声音更大了，巨大的灯座有规律地晃动着----

“就现在，赫敏！”哈利抓准时机大喊道。

赫敏向后抬推踢中贝拉特里克斯的肚子，接着矮身挣开了尖声咒骂着分心躲闪的贝拉特里克斯的挟制，然后她用最快的速度飞奔向哈利他们----这实在是不容易，因为她的腿不住地在发抖，全身上下到处都是被折磨的伤痕，一跳一跳地痛着。

赫敏堪堪在水灯砸到她前扑进了哈利的怀抱。路上她可能还撞到了德拉科，不过一片混乱中，她也不知道其它人怎么样了。

哈利一手搂住赫敏，一手用从德拉科手里抢来的三根魔杖指向贝拉特里克斯，“昏昏倒地！”哈利怒吼道。

贝拉特里克斯被哈利愤怒的三倍昏迷咒击中了。三道红光裹挟着巨大的力量将贝拉特里克斯狠狠掀起，她高高飞起咚地撞上了天花板，再重重地砸向地面。

“多比！”纳西莎・马尔福突然尖叫起来，连满脸是血的德拉科都惊得看向她-----

“你怎么敢？你竟敢扭下枝形吊灯，违背你的主人！”说着她挥起了魔杖----

“多比没有主人！”小精灵用颤抖的手指向昔日的主人，一个响指解除了她的魔杖，一字一顿地宣告道：“多比是个自由的小精灵！多比不许你伤害哈利・波特！”

他骄傲地挺起胸膛：“多比来救哈利波特和他的朋友！”

突然，哈利两眼一黑，几乎跪倒在赫敏身上。他顶住额头上撕裂般的剧痛，努力忘记伏地魔心里冷冷的快意和愤怒，紧紧地抓住赫敏的手勉强撑着大喊：“他来了！多比我们走！”

他一手拉住多比，一手抓着赫敏，在他们陷入旋转的空间前，他最后看了一眼客厅。

她看见散落在客厅远处的几具身体，看见一脸震惊愤慨的纳西莎・马尔福，看见满脸碎玻璃混合着鲜血的德拉科・马尔福，看见拉着妖精的罗恩，拉环手上还紧紧地握着格兰芬多宝剑----

他们消失在未知的空间里，哈利唯一能感受到的就是小精灵干瘦的小手，和赫敏紧抓着他的手还有赫敏的大半的体重，沉甸甸却令人安心的压在他的身上，他能感到她疯狂的而热烈的心跳----

他们做到了。哈利的心脏漏跳了半拍，赫敏的存在令他即使在这种危机的时候也感到安心。

他充满喜悦地感受着赫敏的存在，伤疤仍在尖锐地刺痛着，但这已经不重要了伏地魔的思想已经不再会影响到他了。

一滴饱含情感的泪水悄然从眼角滑落，被未曾察觉的主人遗忘在未知的空间里。

FIN


End file.
